Love, Riley
by MairiePeony
Summary: Riley and Farkle are best friend since childhood, but then they're suddenly separated. Can their magical connection survive the years and miles? Misunderstandings,circumstances and sheer bad luck have kept them apart-until now. But what twists and surprises does fate have in store for them? Love Rosie/Where Rainbows End Riarkle AU. (Mild Lucaya)


**Because of a lovely Tumblr User, i got this idea to write an Love, Rosie/ Where Rainbows End Riarkle AU. This is only the very first part, and it will contain 3 in total. I used material from both the book and the movie, so I really hope you'll love it.**

 **Let me know about what you think about this chapter by writing a review!**

 **Love, Mairie**

* * *

 **PART I**

Take a deep breath, I told myself.

Remember when we first met.

On that Halloween party when we were like, seven years old? I never actually spoke to him but he seemed nice, so I invited him. It was funny, because I never knew his name, and when he told me, well, I did my best not to laugh. Because, really, who would name his kid Farkle?

We grew up to be absolute best friends. We did almost everything together. I often got him in trouble, and I felt terrible. But he didn't mind. Farkle always told me that I kept his life interesting. I don't know if that's a compliment though.

We had those little moments that no body else had, those talks about the future and our often in weekends we made a tent out of bed sheets and told each other everything. It is one of my most fond of memories with him. Farkle always told me about becoming a doctor, and I always wanted to become a writer. So most of our days we played doctor and nurse of one of my tragic love stories I made up. Mostly it was the love stories. I was very bossy.

I told him about my dream in which I turned into a horse and all that kind of stuff. But Farkle had these really weird dreams, like when he was a glass someone drank from. Or that time he dreamed about being 3D-glasses at the cinema. I think that of all the times Farkle told me about his dream, he only was three times not a object. I kept those weird dreams between us. Everybody knew how weird we were, but not how well... Really weird we were.

Okay, so let's go back 12 years ago. It seems like it was just yesterday. Guess I'm not ready to see myself as an old person. I really don't wanna. Blergh.

On my 18th birthday.

We went out to a club, and Farkle knew the guy behind the bar. I don't know how Farkle did it, but we had free drinks all night, which was a very bad thing.

We were a little too close that night.

I don't remember much, and neither did Farkle.

After that it went a little bit too fast, but I ended up in the hospital with my stomach pumped.

And the next morning I woke up with the worst hangover ever. Of course Farkle came in the morning too check on me after my little brother, Auggie and his girlfriend Ava, made fun of me.

I told him to forget about the whole thing, pretend like it didn't happen, but with that, I didn't even remembered that we kissed. Let alone what we did more.

But he did remember some of it. I saw that look in his eyes. I didn't knew what it meant, and I thought that he was being funny, so I didn't asked what was wrong.

You can see where this is going.

So Farkle never mentioned the kiss, and if I knew that we kissed, all this would had been turned out very differently.

On the same day Farkle and I went to Central Park, where some of our friend were chilling.

We were all going to different schools very soon, so we had to make the most of it while we can.

There was Charlie, a boy from school, who didn't look absolutely hideous, staring at me all night.

And when I looked back, he pulled me aside and asked if I wanted to go to prom with him. And said no, because I was going with Farkle (as friends FYI).

Farkle seriously couldn't stand Charlie, and I noticed that he was a little worried when I told him that Charlie had asked me.

Then our conversation was being interrupted by Isadora, a very bright and pretty girl who worked at the library where Farkle had to spend his time for being grounded for skipping school with me the other time.

When she told him that she missed him at the library and he started to stutter, I felt a fling of jealousy. I told myself that that was because nobody stuttered for me.

Farkle told me that Isadora would like to go to prom with him, and to prove myself that I wasn't jealous, I told him to go with her. He said that he wouldn't, because then I would be alone. Seriously, Farkle, I got asked out by the hottest guy from our year. I think I'm fine!

I felt kinda bad about it though. Maybe... NO! Bad Riley!

The very next day, in computer class, Farkle was trowing paper at me and stuff, so I send him a message.

 **Farkle: Riley! I got some news!**

 **Riley: Can it wait? I'm trying to concentrate.**

 **Farkle: Oh, please, you haven't been concentrating since that hot sub four years ago.**

 **Riley: I know. I miss him... I think he was into me. But go away anyway**

 **Farkle: Don't you wanna hear my news?**

 **Riley: Nope. I'm suddenly very interested in Excel.**

 **Farkle: Wow, you became very boring very quick.**

 **Riley: I WAS JOKING YOU IDIOT. I hate this crap. My brain is turning into mush. But go away anyway.**

 **Farkle: Well, I'm telling you anyway**

 **Riley: OK, what's the big news?**

 **Farkle: You can eat your words, my friend, because virgin boy is no longer**

 **Farkle: Hello?**

 **Farkle: Riley, you there?**

 **Riley: Yeah, sorry, I seem to have fallen off my chair and knocked myself out. i had an awful dream you said you are no longer virgin.**

 **Farkle: No dream**

 **Riley: whos the unlucky girl. Don't you dare to say Smackle.**

 **F: Tough shit. Isadora Smackle**

"Fuck', I blurred out. The teacher heard it and sent me to the headmaster. Farkle stood up, trying to tell the teacher that it was his fault and that he had something to send her. Then the teacher opened our conversation and congratulated him. After that I decided that I didn't wanted to speak to him for a little while.

Until, at prom night, someone knocked on my bay window.

I know that we are not officially talking, but I need help with my tie, he said, while holding up a fake tie.

He told me that he was, for a second, afraid that I was in love with him. Yes, like I would love someone who said that he rather bite the head of a caterpillar then go to my 8th birthday. We both laughed, shaking that idea off.

We drove to the prom, and from a distant I saw Charlie waiting for me. He looked absolutely gorgeous. He pulled me out of the car, and for a second I forgot about Farkle. Only when we were 10 feet from the car, I looked back at Farkle and waved. He didn't looked so well, but I thought that that was because he was without Isadora. I know, stupid of me, right? Sometimes I'm surprised by my own stupidity. At the dance it got weird. It almost became on of those dance offs, but luckily Isadora cut it off by kissing Farkle very intimate. Yay.

After thinking for one half a second I decided that I didn't wanted to be a virgin to anymore, so I went upstairs to a hotelroom (the prom was in the hotel). And after a delighted three seconds, regretting every single moment of my life and questioning my place in the universe while Charlie was robbing my virginity from me. It was not really how I imagined it. Seriously, guys, three seconds. So I told myself that I still could make something from all of this, and wanted to make him ready for round two, when I felt like something was missing. Literally. I asked him where the condom was. It was not on him. It was not in the bed. Fuck.

After looking, well, you know... Down there, and there still was missing, I put on Charlie's jacket and made a ran for it. Charlie was , btw, behaving like a little shit, and of course, Farkle could and would help.

He brought me to the hospital, where my horrible night continued. A fucking male doctor, named Dick LaRoused (say it out loud), asked me, after some horrible questions, asked me to open up my legs, while the certain was still open. Dreadful.

It was already in the morning when Farkle and I got home.

Lets go away, Farkle said. Lets go to England, like we always wanted too.

Are you serious? Leaving our friends and family and childhood memories behind and never come back? I'm in!

Farkle was going to apply for a scholarship at Oxford University, so he'd could become a doctor or something. And for I could go to college, figuring out what I could do.

When I told mom and dad about moving, mom almost had a heart attack.

You can't, she told me. You can't take care of yourself! She was not ready to let me go. But daddy really liked the idea. As did I.

Three weeks after the whole Charlie thing (he never texted me or something, not even if I was okay), I got a letter.

From Wadham College. And when I opened it, I felt really nauseous. When I opened it, I almost couldn't read from excitement. I got in!  
I felt so excited, maybe a little bit too much, because I threw up in the vase next to the door. Crap.

And the nausea was holding on for days, so I went to a pharmacist.

At that time I didn't really thought about what I could expect. They would give me a medicine and I would be back on my way.

The closest one was in a really bad neighborhood, but it seemed nice. Kind of.

It was almost dark, except for the bright neon Drugstore sign.

From the outside it looked like a perfect fine drugstore, but on the inside it looked like a rave. Loud music was playing and it was foggy inside.

It took me a second to realize that the smoke came from the girl behind the bar, smoking a cigarette. As I came closer, the girl became clearer.

She had soft-blond hair with a wavy texture, a round face, and maybe a little too much makeup on. As Shakespeare would quote, she was little but fierce. She looked like the world could be on fire, and she wouldn't even blink an eye.

She seemed like the type of person I was warned not to hang out with.

"You're allowed to smoke in here?', I asked, hoping I didn't sounded to harsh.

"Eh, my mom owns the place, she wants me to work out, I'll set the terms. What do you need?"

"Uhm, nausea, heavy mood swings, eh, tiredness. Swollen feet."

"How many weeks are you along?"

Riley suddenly got very warm. "No, god no! I'm not pregnant!"

"Are you sure? Because I would say... Did you miss a period?"

Riley wanted to say no. But then she did the math in her head. Four... Five.. No. No!"

The girl already grabbed a test and handed it over to her.

Her bold expression chanced into a loving and caring glow. "It's on the house', she whispered. The bathroom is in the back.

I didn't even realized what this could mean. It was slowly sinking in.

Nah. It couldn't be. But the test felt warm in her hands. Just to be sure, I told myself.

And three dreadful minutes later, I could sink through the floor.

Two little pink bars confirmed that there was a little life growing inside of me while I was uneducated, unemployed and very single. Not to mention just eighteen.

The girl knocked on the door. "Hey, babe, everything alright?"

I opened the door.

I couldn't think of a really good response, so a very long "fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck" was the only thing I could come up with when I showed her the pregnancy test.

The girl also didn't really knew what to say, so the only thing she could come up with was', I'm Maya, by the way."

"Riley', I whispered, still looking at the test.

"I... I don't get it. I took the morning after pill."

"90% save, 10% is the catch."

I honestly don't know what to. So on my way when I was walking home, why was thinking long and hard on how I was going to tell my parents, how I was going to tell Farkle...

Dammit, Riley. How could you screwed up so badly?

When she got home, she went straight to her room and sit in the bay window.

She loved this place. Every time she sat there, she felt like she was lose from the world. Loose from my problems.

But this time is was different. I was carrying her problem inside of me. I actually don't believe it. I don't feel pregnant.

I mean, I don't feel like there was growing an actual life in my womb. I felt nauseous again.

I took my phone, subconscious, and called Farkle.

"Farkle?"

"Hi, Riles. I'm sorry, can't speak right now! I'm with Isadora at a restaurant. It's so fancy here!"

I felt abandon, like I was always scared it was going to be. Farkle leaving me for another girl. Oh my god! Was I jealous?

Nah.

I got bigger problems.

And I honestly wanted to tell Farkle, but I just couldn't.

You know, when you want to tell someone you love something very hard and emotional, but get interrupted every time?

When I tried the first time, HE TOLD ME HE GOT INTO OXFORD UNIVERSITY! Talk about bad timing.

After that I start wondering, that if I told him, he would wanted to stay?

He would give up his dreams to support me, he would give up his own dreams.

Eh.

He would be the kind of person to do that. But I also knew that, if I didn't tell him, somehow he would find out and KILL ME.

So I tried telling him again. But exactly at that moment, he tripped hit his head. Like seriously, Farkle? I thought I was the clumsy one. Fucking hell.

So we had to bring him to the Emergency Room.

The third time (I was convinced that Three Was A Charm) but no. Isadora came and dragged him away from us and went to some place to have sex or something. Ugh.

And the very next week he went to England. FML

Even telling my parents that I got knocked up was easier. My mom started crying that she expected more from me and that she always thought that I would be the one who could say NO, and my father froze with an open mouth and this squeezed look in his eyes. After three hours I finally got to tell what exactly happened and that we DID use protection, but that Charlie was a moron who is also an fucking idiot, and after a while they came to their senses. They told me they would fully support me in every decision I made, but if I wanted to keep the baby, I would be the one to tell grandma and grandpa Matthews. I wasn't looking forwards to that. Because I've seen them mad at daddy. And that wasn't really... Okay it was really horrible. Like seriously, I got nightmares after that. They are the sweetest people on earth, _if_ you didn't do anything wrong. But even that, wasn't so scary on the contrary of telling Farkle.

Between that we didn't had much time. I was busy with trowing up and crying, and he was busy with his girlfriend and with arrange things for England. And I didn't want to tell him. So there that.

Saying goodbye to him was so hard. I promised I would be there in a month, but of course I knew I was gonna break that promise.

So the next morning he left, I went for a walk, and somehow I ended back at the Drugstore.

The girl, Maya, was working there, than god. Other then Farkle, I really had no other friends, less alone friends who knew that I was pregnant.

"I really couldn't do that to him."

"Seriously? Why not? He's the one who put you in this fucking situation."

"Oh, no! Farkle is not the father. He's just my best friend..', I told her. Quick! Chance the subject! "But what I'm I going to do? I really don't want to be a mom already. I mean, I love babies and children, but first education and such. Not this.."

"Why don't you just get an abortion?"

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'M NOT-"

"Okay, sorry, sorry I mentioned it. Damn, Riles, you got some spirit."

"Sorry, hormones, I guess."

"No, No, I like it! But you don't you give up the thing? There are plenty of parents who aren't able to get a screaming monster, sooooooooo..."

"Yeah. Oh, my god. I can do that. I just push the child outta me, give it to a family, and to the Wadham College next year. I can still continue my dream and just, start over 20 years later or something."

So the whole thing was pretty set in stone for me.

Al that time, as my belly grew, this child didn't felt like it belonged to me. Most people cry when they see the baby for the first time (like mom, haha) on the sonogram, but I didn't feel anything. Normally I'm willing to get attached to everything that's got eyes, like animals, stuffed animals, other people's babies. I guess my mind just made sure I wouldn't melt and give in. I didn't even wanted to know if it was going to be a boy or girl. Seriously, these hormones where doing something to my personality. Normally I'm like, BABY BAB Y, but then, I was a stone cold bitch.

It wasn't for a few days before it was born, that I got attached. All because the little things got the hiccups. It was so weird, and Auggie was so afraid that it was going to burst out of me, it was hilarious. He almost called 911.

Dammit, Riley, no! Do not get attached! Woops, to late.

And on a perfect Christmas Morning, after being in labor for 16 hours, I was a mom to a perfect little baby girl.

And it hurt like hell.

The nurse asked me if I wanted to hold her, and I was ready to say no, give my baby a good chance on life and shit, but then I noticed she got the hiccups. En it was like, I fell in love. Never, ever had I felt this way. There was my own flesh and bones, a little human being with my eyes. My baby. MY baby.

"Do you want to hold her or should I bring her away?"

I, extremely curious and over exhausted, wanted to hold my hiccuping new freshly born baby.

And when I hold her... I honestly can not express how I felt at that moment. It was so strange, I produced this little pooping bundle of happiness in my belly because Charlie didn't knew how to use a fucking condom. Weird.

I saw the look of my mom, who looked like she could melt. I already saw a bit of mom in her. And a bit of dad.

Dad, who came sitting next to me, looking at his granddaughter.

Totally weird, actually. My parents are grandparents at 39 or something.

Daddy stroked the baby's head. "She is beautiful, Sweetie. You did great."

Auggie came looking too, and when he got to hold her, he hold his breath.

I actually didn't need to tell them that I wasn't going to let her go.

Late at night, after my dad and auggie went home, and mom was asleep, after Maya, the girl from the drugstore (who is actually kinda nice and we actually became pretty good friends after I discovered I was going to be a mom at 18), came by too, I still was holding my little baby. Leia.

Sounds familiar? Yes, of course it's from Star Wars. Why, you ask?

Star Wars The Empire Strikes Back is Farkle favorite movie growing up. He made me watch it over a thousand times. He even made me dress up like one of the characters on Halloween. And when I was something like four months along, I missed really missed Farkle.

I couldn't call him, because he would ask where I was and why I wasn't in England yet.

So, with no other option, I began to watch Star Wars.

And when they rescued that princes Leia, I felt the very first kick.

I somehow memorized the first sign of my baby being alive and shit to Princess Leia, so here we are.

Leia Rosie (after my great-grandmother, Rosie McGee) Topanga Matthews. Mom was so happy. I promised daddy that I would name the next one after them. They were pleased.

You could say that this was one of the most perfect Christmas ever. My parents set up a little Christmas tree in my hospital room and Auggie brought the presents.

On the Second Christmas day, my family was out for most of the day. And in the evening, they came back with a bunch of presents. All were addressed to Leia. Apparently, they were out all day, looking for a babystore that was still open on Christmas. Mom brought clothes, all kind of them, little Tees, little dresses, etc. Dad bought things like blankets, maxi-cosi, stroller and an daiper bag. Auggie gave me a book about 'How to be an mom in your teens'. Thanks Auggie.

I'm so grateful for my family., When we got home, my desk was gone and instead stood a beautiful crib. The last Christmas present.

Mom gave a late babyshower, and although it was fun, I was so tired. Not that I had any friends who came. Only Maya.

My family came though! Uncle Shawn, uncle Eric, uncle Josh (who was weirdly flirting with Maya, so that's was awkward), aunty Morgan and her wife and two gorgeous children. They all fell in love with my mini clone.

After that I think I never stopped being tired.

Neither did the strechmarks leave. Or the saggy tits. Or my huge ass. Seriously. And not the Nicki Minaj-botox hot ass. No, that kind of fat hanging sloppy ass.

Five months long, I was convinced my life couldn't get any worse.

My days contained poo, nappies, diapers and saliva. While, on social media, I saw all the fun my friends where having, at college or traveling the world. Partying. The last time I went out was 1,5 year ago. The last time I went out of the apartment was because Leia released an poopbom.

Leia never seemed to stop crying when I took her outside. All the funny faces from the people who were passing me, like I abducted her or just was a really bad mom. I think it was the last one.

Mom spends as much time as she could to help me with Leia, but it was an almost impossible task.

The most horrifying moment was when I was out, buying baby clothes because Leia grew so much, and she was finally asleep. I never assumed there was no trouble on the next corner.

It was like the gods of inconvenience love me or something.

On the next corner stood Isadora Smackle. Although she seems like a nice kid and stuff, when Farkle and she were still dating, I never got the feeling like she liked me. Maybe it was because she saw me as a rivalry by Farkle. Maybe it's because I called her a Pointdexter (apparently as bad as 'cocksucking asshole'?), idk.

"Riley Matthews?"

Dammit, she looked really good. I think I have vomit in my hair.

"Fuck me."

Before I could turn backwards or even scream', NO WHO?", she stood beside me. Seriously, fuck me.

"Weren't you in England with Far- is that infant yours?"

"No, thank god no', I lied. I'm horrible mother. "I'm watching my niece for the weekend."

"It's Tuesday', she said bored. It's like she's not even amused about my current status.

"It is? I better go and bring her to her parents!"

"So you gave up your education for reproduction? Sad."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I gotta go now."

And I was gone.

Like my life needed any judgement from Isadora Smackle. I don't need to know how great her life is. I already know. Apparently she went to Yale, and is currently studying something.. Ehhh... Physical Science, or something. I'm surprised she doesn't already have 2 PD and already cured cancer.

But I didn't really thought about how much seeing Smackle could've affect my life.

Because barely a week later, an very angry Farkle was sitting in the livingroom, babbling with my parents, surrounded in babyclothes and toys.

You could've guessed.

He was so angry, once we got up in my room, he started yelling at me about how I didn't told him this, how I could've held this behind his back and why he didn't meet her.

He didn't knew she was in the same room, and she started crying because of the noise.

Once he saw her, he did what the rest of them already did. He fell in love with the gorgeous baby.

He laid there, on my bed, while Leia continued sleeping, staring at her, mumbling how gorgeous she was, how she looked like me, how she looked like her grandparents, how she looked nothing like Charlie, how he would beat Charlie up, and how truly beautiful her name was (you can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes about that last one).

Farkle stayed long enough for the Christening. It was during the summerbreak, so he had plenty of time.

Actually Auggie was supposed to be the godfather, but he was glad to give that position to Farkle. I think being a godfather would be a very appealing title for an 11 year old.

After that, Farkle went back to England, and I missed him more then before.

I love to remind myself (not!) what I could've become if it weren't for that unhappy night with Charlie.

I wonder if Charlie wakes up every day with the thought "yes, I left my unborn child because I'm a selfish bastard. Let's do this!"

I wonder if Charlie's parents know about their grandchild, and if they also are that Charlie impregnated me and left, so they want nothing to do with the child.

I also wonder what I would've become without Leia.

Could I be an successful writer? I'm trying to write, but I can't get past a teenmom and her life of drama. Sounds familiar. Interesting.

I'm writing this to myself, because I'm curious what I will think when I find this letter in a few years.

I hope you'll find something in life that makes you happy besides Leia. I hope you you'll be a good mom. I hope you will grow from this.

Love, Riley


End file.
